Code Exalon
by Jerex
Summary: the sequal to code schooldays, the scorponok program wasn't compleatly deleted, a new warrior arises on lyoko


**Code: Exalon**

_Based after my Code Schooldays fan fic_

Lyoko present (season 2)

Running always running, fear, nothing but fear, always fear, the program that used to be a Scorponok pulls itself back together, most of its data was lost along with most of its memories, only one scrap of data remained intact.

CODE… CODE… CODE… CODE… EX//X+#... CODE… CODE LYOKO… CODED DATA ANA…… ANALYSING… RECOVERINGLOST/CORRUPTEDDATATRACKS CODE EXALON PRIOTY SCORPONOK DATA LOST….

Slowly the data reformatted and merged and a shape forms at first rough it becomes smother if corrupted program, the new program stands shakily, everything was new, its mind hurt, the input of data wasn't making any sense. Who am I? What am I? Where am I? The red headed boy throws back his head and screams in feral pain and anguish.

Earth past (Season 1)

After defeating Xana's plan to use the Spiderak programs to defeat them, the return to the past had been pulled off without a hitch, it had meant they'd had to sneak out of school and over to Yumi's again, but it had been worth it as they had had a really good time.

'One day' thinks Jeremy 'Aelita will be able to share these times with us' he sighs 'one day'

As he connects his laptop to Lyoko he notices some flotsam strands of data, but dismisses them as nothing, mere ghosts of a deleted program, maybe the Spideraks or Scorponok program, he wished there was a way to bring back the Scorponok but knows there is nothing he can do, and as the data strands disparate he forgets all about them, unaware that in the future that data would rise again.

Earth – Kadac School – Present day (Season 2)

The gang we're attending their classes, Yumi was in a Science class and was working closely with William and Jemex on an experiment.

William was calm and collected, the tall, handsome silent type, part of the cool crowd. While Jemexus wasn't, he was wild, crazy and all over the place, sure he was also tall and a way handsome but he certainly wasn't silent.

He delighted in annoying others as much as humanly possible, there were a few herself included who he treated with more of an affectionate disdain he had an overdeveloped sense of humor, admittedly a warped and twisted sense of humor but a sense of humor none the less.

Despite been one of the most popular kids in School he didn't show much interest in obtaining a girl friend (claiming to be a bachelor for life) despite this he showed an interest in girls, but was never fully serious.

"No No No!" He says shaking his head "after we've done that, then we do this" tries to put in another chemical while William wrestles with him to stop him.

"The book says we do it my way" growls William losing his cool.

"Your ways boring" answers back Jemex flashing a gleaming smile.

William was wearing a typical set of grey/black trousers and T shirt, Yumi was wearing her usual black clothes while Jemex was wearing a green and black striped jersey and black Lacoste Jogging bottoms with a faded worn old unzipped navy blue jacket.

Yumi smiles glad that Jemex agreed to work with them, although Science was his best subject even though thanks to his and William's disagreements Yumi had to do more work.

It did keep William from focusing on her to much, whenever they were together, he'd try to bring up the subject she'd do anything to avoid, did she love William? She liked him as a friend, did she love Ulrich? She liked him as a friend, Love, was she ready for love? She didn't know.

"Glarrgh! Yuh chowging mee!" Jemex splutters.

"Will! Let Jem go!" Yumi commands as she comes out of her revere.

Meanwhile Ulrich, Jearmy, Odd and Aelita were taking computer class, needless to say Jearmy and Aelita excelled at computer studies, Ulrich was about average while Odd just used the time to play computer games, at the moment Ulrich was trying to copy from Jearmy with helpful hints from Aelita but Odd was distracting him.

"Come on, we'll both fail anyway, lets have some fun, XP Trooper style" Odd announces.

"Why don't you play a game by yourself?" asks Ulrich.

"There's only so many times you can play Space Invaders or Pacman before it gets repetitive" replies Odd.

"Go ahead Ulrich" encourages Aelita "I've already finished, I'll complete your tasks for you" she says.

"You don't mind?" asks Ulrich.

Aelita shakes her head "technically that's cheating" teases Jeremy.

"Are you going to tell?" asks Aelita smiling brightly "of course not" replies Jeremy.

"Forget about it! Here comes Trooper Odd to Rock you!" claims Odd aiming his comments at the computer screen.

Ulrich takes control of a character and joins the game, not long after he has to shoot out three red uniformed figures, progressing through the level he finds Odd in the middle of an ambush, and teams up with him to take on the boss.

"I've got your back" Ulrich informs Odd.

After the lesson

"That was great" Odd exclaims.

"That's because you didn't even start the work" Jeremy accuses.

"Don't worry Ulrich I made some changes and mistakes to your tasks, so the teacher won't think you cheated" says Aelita.

"Thanks Aelita"

"Your welcome" she smiles serenely.

"Hey Einstein at least I didn't cheat" claims Odd proudly.

"At least Ulrich did some work" counters Jeremy.

"Hurry up, lets get moving" Odd changes the subject "it's lunchtime, ummm I can practically taste it now" he drools slightly and smacks his lips together.

"First let's find Yumi" says Aelita.

"I think she's got in a science class at the moment" Ulrich says as they walk over to the science block.

The classroom door is thrown open, Jemex and William struggle to push past each other and get out, they each stride down an opposite end of the corridor.

"Screw you!" William calls back over his shoulder. "Get in line!" replies Jemex before turning a corner and disappearing from view.

Other students now leave the room, Yumi is amongst them.

"They didn't…They did" she sighs.

"That was William" states Ulrich "who was he arguing with?"

"Jemexus!" claims Odd "Jemex or Jem to his friends"

"Figures you'd know him Odd, he's the school weirdo isn't he?" says Jeremy.

"Oh yeah, the Green haired nut, I remember him now" Ulrich says.

"Actually he's okay if you get to know him; he just gets a perverse sense of pleasure out of irritating everyone" explains Yumi.

"Aren't William and Jemex involved in a old war right now?" asks Odd "I got a reliable tip that they hate each other"

"Who from?" asks Aelita.

"Jemex who else?" replies Odd.

"It's sought of my fault" sighs Yumi "I'm working on a science project and I asked Jem to join William and me" they start walking towards the cafeteria "until then they were happy enough and insult each other behind there backs" she throws up her hands in frustration "there both so stubborn and simply refuse to get along"

"Anyway" Yumi smiles "how was your computer class?"

"Oh Ulrich dear" calls out an annoying voice, not now thinks Ulrich pleadingly "How was your day" asks Sissi.

"Annoying like life" sighs Ulrich as he closes his eyes "what is it Sissi?" he asks with wary acceptance.

"Oh nothing you need to concern yourself about" she claims and winks at him before leaving.

"Her new tactic huh?" asks Odd.

"She driving me insane" claims Ulrich who to prove his point hits his head against the nearest wall.

"It can't be that bad" says Yumi stopping him from further denting the wall with his head.

"Well she isn't asking me for dates or to be her boyfriend" admits Ulrich.

"That sounds pretty pleasant to me" states Jeremy.

"I know she's up to something" mumbles Ulrich "the suspense is killing me"

Suddenly Jeremy's Laptop utters a warning beep that could only mean one thing.

"Another towers been activated" exclaims Jeremy.

"Xana" states Ulrich.

"Oh no" gasps Aelita.

"We'd better get to the factory ASAP" says Odd.

But before they can leave a fork embeds itself into the wall next to Yumi's head, an Xanafied Sissi with Xana's symbol burned into her eyes is framed in the otherwise empty corridor, a snarling grimace on her face, and she's holding a knife and has just thrown a fork at Yumi.

"You know" chuckles Odd nervously "something tells me she's not here to ask Ulrich out"

"I'll keep Sissi busy" declares Yumi "get to lyoko and shut Xana down"

"But Yumi…" protests Ulrich.

"I can handle it" states Yumi.

Sissi advances on Yumi menacingly while the others run away.

At the factory

Odd, Ulrich and Aelita are quickly virtualized onto Lyoko by Jeremy.

In Sector 5

Xana had dispatched his monsters to guard the recently activated tower while he possessed the human girl, however her hatred for the warrior called Yumi had lead to her exclusively targeting the Gensei warrioress rather than Aelita. But Xana was disturbed he could sense another presence on Lyoko, it was familiar somehow and similar to Aelita, remembering an old program he'd deleted years ago he dispatches his other monsters to seek and destroy the renegade.

In the factory

"Be careful guys Xana's monsters are swarming" Jeremy advises.

"Don't worry we'll be careful" Aelita reassures him.

"We've faced tougher odds" claims Odd arrogantly.

"There's something else, a glitch in the supercomputer, but don't worry I'm on it" says Jeremy.

Elsewhere on Lyoko

"Code – Code – Code EXALON, I…I am Exalon" the newly resurrected program speaks for the first time.

_So hard to think! Hurts all over, I am Exalon but… _"Who is Exalon?" he asks out loud as he stands up tall.

His Lyoko form is not very impressive in fact if any of the lyoko warriors were around they would have been rendered helpless with laughter, appearing mostly naked except for a pair of white briefs hi body isn't exactly overfilled with muscles but neither is he as skinny and weak (as Odd is.)

Taking his first uncertain steps he looks around at his surroundings, a rocky region of lyoko.

_Lyoko? What's a Lyoko? It sounds important_ he half collapses as he is overcome with visions.

Green glowing spiders, electrical blasts with searing pain and webbing "Spideraks" he screams identifying the assailants in his memory.

A boy dressed in black and yellow with a sword.

"Ulrich" _I know his name._

Another Boy in purple with a tail.

"Odd" he remembers.

_A…a girl? Different from the others with a razor weapon._

"Yumi" _her…her name was Yumi._

_A voice it was referred to as Jeremy._

And another girl, _who was she? Who was Aelita! I knew her name was Aelita and Lyoko, Lyoko is all around me, why can't I remember? Where are these memories coming from?_

Exalon see's himself holding Aelita in a large red claw, _a claw? Scorponok! I was a, no I was the Scorponok! But who am I now?_

Lyoko, Arctic Region

The Lyoko Warriors are fighting Xana's monsters which include Krabbes and Blocks.

"Anything Jeremy?" asks Aelita from behind a convenient ice boulder.

"Yumi's just called, she's got Sissi trapped in a cupboard, but it can't hold for ever" says Jeremy.

"What about that glitch?" asks Odd, as he shoots a Block with a laser arrow.

"Don't worry about the glitch" says Jeremy.

"Don't let him talk you out of it Odd, you carry on worrying about the glitch' shouts out Ulrich as he dodges a Krabbes attack and slashes its legs of allowing him to target the symbol of Xana on top.

"Huh?" gasps Jeremy "Guys Xana has just dispatched several monsters to a completely different location" he pulls up more information.

"Why?" asks Ulrich "were here"

"The glitch is there, it almost reads like another warrior but there's no one there, Xana must be worried about it though"

"How worried?" asks Odd, as he slides under a Krabbe and fires a barrage of Laser arrows.

"Jeremy! What monsters did he send?" asks Aelita.

"Be careful, I'm sure the Scyphzoa is around somewhere" Jeremy declares ignoring the question.

"Jeremy!" scolds Aelita.

"He sent a dozen Mega tanks" sighs Jeremy "just deactivate the tower, we can worry about them later"

Back in the mountain region

Several grey spheres roll up towards him, Exalon eyes them warily, his memories are still poor and he's very confused but can sense that they mean him no good.

One splits open to reveal a back symbol exactly the same as the symbols on the Spiderak, a wave of yellow energy is fired from the symbol and Exalon can barely dodge it, as the other spheres open fire, Exalon can't dodge them all and is knocked by a blast wave and sent flying.

Jumping up he starts running, the spheres close and follow him, rapidly accelerating in speed to ram him.

Exalon just runs faster and faster, until he's running over a metal strip with the surroundings a mere blur. The spheres are outpaced and left behind; suddenly Exalon is wearing a plain grey jumpsuit as his lyoko form.

At the factory

"Jeremy! Sissi won't hold for much longer" Yumi says over the phone.

"Were getting there Yumi, just buy us a few more minutes" Jeremy replies.

He focuses his attention onto the supercomputer "Guys something's coming!"

"What's coming?" asks Ulrich, his last clone dies leaving him vulnerable.

"It's…he's moved, he's there"

Lyoko, Arctic Region

Ulrich turns and is knocked off his feet by Exalon who's speed rush ends.

"Who are you?" demands Ulrich hotly as he picks himself up "Another of Xana's polymorph clones?" he asks brandishing his Katana.

"Xana?" mutters Exalon thoughtfully, he felt cold when he hears that word.

"Thought so" Ulrich attacks swiping at Exalon with his blade.

"Why are you attacking me Ul-rich?" demands Exalon as he ducks and rolls out of the way of Ulrich's oncoming attack, Exalons outfit changes to match Ulrich's in every detail including his own Katana sword.

Ulrich and Exalon swap blows before been forced to defend each other back to back against several blasts from Blocks and Krabbes.

Meanwhile Aelita makes a run for the tower but after dodging a Krabbe runs straight into the Scyphzoa, shrieking Aelita jumps back by instinct and drops into the abyss.

"Aelita!" yells Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy.

_No Aelita!_ Thinks Exalon running for the edge he throws himself off after her.

"Aelita" whispers Jeremy tears falling down hic face.

Suddenly Exalon appears flying (hovering) with a jet pack while holding a terrified Aelita in his arms.

"Your safe now" whispers Exalon before kissing Aelita on her cheek.

Jeremy's heart actually stops for a second, Ulrich and Odd stare shocked.

Alighting he puts Aelita down "Go de-deactivate the tower" the stutters.

"But I…" Aelita can barely believe it.

"Stop! Xana first, questions and answers later"_ and I hope you have some answers 'cos I sure don't _thinks Exalon.

"Come on Princess" says Odd grabbing Aelita and offering the Overboard to her "your chariot awaits"

Ulrich and Exalon are left standing side by side both with Katana swords to deal with the remaining monsters.

"Trust me now?" asks Exalon.

"No" answers Ulrich "I don't know who you are or what our connection to Aelita is, and I don't trust you"

"Good" replies Exalon as they charge the single remaining Block and Krabbes.

Aelita jumps of the Overboard and into the tower, as Odd takes a hit and is devirtulised.

Exalon winces as he remembers this happening before "He has been destroyed" he mutters.

"Not completely" Retorts Ulrich as he finishes of the remaining Block, slamming his blade straight through its main eye, pulling his sword out Ulrich dodges the following explosion.

Aelita has reached the second platform and gives her hand print, the tower recognizes her and she enters the code, Code Lyoko.

In the factory

"Jeremy!" Yumi yells over the phone, causing Jeremy to snap out of his reviver.

"Yumi? Uh do you need me to launch a return to the past?"

Yumi however smiles as she listens to Sissi's whining and screaming upon 'waking' and finding herself locked in a closet.

"Don't bother Sissi can't remember a thing and no one else saw it" she replies.

"Fine" replies Jeremy as he continues to observe Lyoko, this time Xana wasn't quitting and it's got something to do with him! He makes a decision "Devirtulising"

Aelita and Ulrich devirtulise and appear in the scanners, Odd rushes over to help them "No!" gasps Aelita pushing past him and running to the elevator.

Odd scratches his head "what's with her?" he asks, Ulrich merely shrugs "this has been the craziest day" he replies.

On Lyoko

From Exelon's point of view both Ulrich and Aelita had just disappeared, before he had time to wonder where they had gone, a familiar sense of dread occurs, turning to look back away from the tower he witnesses the several ball shaped monsters that had chased him be fore's arrival.

He'd outran them before, but he didn't even know how he had done that or what he had done in the first place, backing away instinctively he holds his blade back ready, but has no idea how to fight Megatanks.

In the factory

Aelita runs out of the elevator and up to Jeremy at the supercomputer.

Jeremy doesn't move he's supporting his head with his hands as he observes the dozen or so Megatanks fire upon the unown newcomer.

"Jeremy, we have to help him" pleads Aelita.

Jeremy's eyes are half closed, a gleam of light makes his specs flash, he doesn't answer immediately "there's nothing we can do" he replies hollowly and emotionlessly.

Aelita knows what he's thinking and places her arm on his "Jeremy" she whispers "when he kissed me, he said he was my brother" the lift opens as the others troop out.

"There's nothing we can do, we can't virtulize anyone onto Lyoko" claims Jeremy horrified.

"The virtualization program" states Odd "devirtulize him into the real world"

"But that program was designed for Aelita" protests Jeremy "we don't know if it would work or what effect it would have on him if it does"

"It's worth a shot" Ulrich says "do it"

"Yes, please try" beg Aelita.

"He's gone into the tower" muses Jeremy "this would be best chance" he types furiously.

In Lyoko

Inside the tower Exalon looks around in wonder while flashes of memory continue to disorientate him, the tower shakes under bombardment from the Megatanks, as he steps into the center of the tower he cries out in pain as a white glow envelops him.

In the factory

"Did it work?" asks Yumi.

"The process was accepted but the tower was destroyed soon afterwards, the scanners are overheated and I can't get any data from them, I'm not sure he was devirtulised in time" Jeremy answers seriously.

They all run to the scanner room which is full of smoke and steam, the middle scanner opens hesitantly revealing a blurry human shape behind the smoke.

Exalon now fully human staggers forward and collapses his vivid fire red hair is sharp and spiky, he's wearing a black and red striped hoody with black shorts, his feet are bare, he manages to cough up some blood onto the scanner room floor before he loses consciousness, a drop of blood hanging down from his nose.


End file.
